


Romance and other crap

by GamblingDementor



Series: Vanessa Otilia García [5]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, seriously this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: Usnavi pinpoints the start of this whole anomaly to the text message.   baby miss you come by tonight? <3 love you  Or, Vanessa is secretly all mushy on the inside.





	Romance and other crap

**Author's Note:**

> Vanessa and Usnavi are having sex without condoms because they've been in a stable monogamous relationship for a while and Vanessa is on birth control. Use protection, kids.

 

 

_baby miss you come by tonight? <3 love you_

 

Usnavi pinpoints the start of this whole anomaly to the text message. He reads it over and over again, trying to pierce its secrets, what's unfamiliar about it.

 

It's the fact that Vanessa is texting, although it isn't. She prefers to call because it's more direct and efficient, because you're absolutely sure that the other person got exactly what you meant, but she'll text him throughout the day for more casual interaction.

 

It's the pet name, although it isn't. She only uses it behind closed doors, preferably at night and in whispers, but he's heard it from her many times before.

 

It's the emoji, although it isn't. He browses through their past messages and finds only a couple of occurrences of the mysterious heart. rare but not unheard of from her.

 

It's the spontaneity, although it isn't. Vanessa prefers to know in advance when they're meeting up, who spends the night where, but they do have unplanned nights together when either of them has a surprise night free.

 

It's the tenderness, although it isn't. Vanessa's texts are usually quick and to the point, but she's not above being flowery from time to time, usually sarcastically.

 

Nothing is absolutely abnormal, and yet Usnavi can't look away from the text. No part of it is beyond the realm of possible, yet all of it together… It feels like a gentler, softer version of Vanessa sent it. The Vanessa he knows is not nearly as emotionally exposed.

 

It takes a customer clearing his throat for Usnavi to get back to reality. He shoots a quick response to Vanessa (positive, of course) and gets back to work. Still, the text stays right at the forefront of his mind all day and he spills a couple cups of coffee, lost in thoughts. When Sonny comes back from school for his night shift, Usnavi has never been more relieved. He reads the text again on the train downtown, but there's no secret meaning revealed to him this time either.

 

He picks up some Chinese before heading to the West 4th. He would have grabbed something from Camila's new take-out business but Vanessa has never been much for cuisine à la Boricua. Rings once, she buzzes the door open and he's barely stepped a foot inside her studio that he's got her hands around his waist and her warm mouth on his, so gentle he might pass out.

 

"Hey, baby," she smiles, letting him in.

 

She's wearing her pale pink velours pajamas that he loves because they're fluffy on his skin when they cuddle and her hair is tied back in a long, long braid. He fights the urge to play with it.

 

"I got us some take-outs," he says, pulling up the bags to show her.

 

She breaks into the sweetest grin, her eyes shining as if he'd given her the best present in the world.

 

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she says, kissing his cheek.

 

They eat the take-outs on her couch, watching some movie. She let him pick for once and Usnavi got so nervous because he's not used to picking what they watch that he grabbed one at random, so they're watching some Japanese movie he's never heard of with a weird shaped fish. He had no idea Vanessa even owned movies like that and maybe she thinks it's weird of him to have picked that, but there's no backing away now, so they watch it.

 

Usnavi can't pay attention. The take-outs are long gone, empty containers on Vanessa's coffee table, and Usnavi can't focus on one second of the movie. How could he, with the way Vanessa is snuggling against him, leaning on his shoulder, kissing his neck every so often. Her hair is tickling him and Usnavi _cannot move_.

 

_What is happening?_ Usnavi hates to feel suspicious because his girlfriend is being _kind_. It's not that Vanessa is never kind, never gentle. She's affectionate around the people she loves and Usnavi counts himself beyond lucky to be among that group. It's just that she usually has much more bite to her. He's not upset, he's _confused_.

 

"Ponyo loves Sosuke," the fish says on screen and Vanessa nuzzles against Usnavi's neck, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers.

 

"I love you," she whispers against his skin, dropping feather light kisses, making him squirm.

 

His heart is a loud series of _thud_ s threatening to burst in his chest. One day, he'll get used to Vanessa saying these three words, but they're still a rare treat and he can't help the shaking in his hands every time. Especially unprompted by him − he's much more liberal with these words than she is, just can't help it.

 

He _likes_ this change of mood today. He does. Of course he loves how assertive and strong Vanessa is, but he also enjoys cuddling and romance way more than he should admit. He's surprised but takes what's given to him, every bit of it. A lot of it, as it turns out. The movie goes on and on ( _How long do they even make kids' movies nowadays?_ ) and Vanessa gradually gets closer to him, her legs on his lap, eventually climbing on him so he holds her in his arms. She's small, he realizes. Of course, he's not one to talk, he's not exactly a giant like Benny, but she's a little shorter than him and he feels that inch difference right now when she's snuggling into him, quiet and tender.

 

"Are you gonna love me forever no matter what too?" She asks. "Like Sosuke did Ponyo?"

 

He bites back a chuckle. He's not sure he wants to compare his relationship to that of a little child and a fish, but it's not really what this is about.

 

" _Claro que si_ ," he says, a kiss on her cheek. "Always."

 

"Mmh," she hums.

 

Hands on his cheeks, she pulls him to her, a warm kiss on his lips. He responds, but too rough maybe, too passionate, because she breaks away and whispers.

 

"Shh, baby, take it slow."

 

This too. Different than what they usually do. Not worlds apart and if this was the only different thing, Usnavi wouldn't pay it any mind, but all these small things just keep adding up… to what exactly? To Vanessa being sweet and less sparkly than usual? Nothing to complain about, technically, just a mystery he wishes he could resolve.

 

"You're mine and I love you," she says between kisses. "Don't you ever forget."

 

How could he ever forget? Vanessa makes him her own every time they come together, usually covering him in love bites in the most obvious spots that he struggles to hide. No such thing today. It's just her lips on his, with none of the tongue and teeth and hunger that he's grown addicted to.

 

"Usnavi?"

 

He's eager, too eager, but Vanessa's gaze remains ever so gentle. Her hands cupping his face, she's staring into his eyes and hers have never looked as deep, black and shining as they do now, like he could fall right into them if he wasn't careful.

 

"Take me to bed?" She asks, probably for the first time.

 

In a spur of overconfidence, Usnavi swoops her off the couch, already in his arms, carrying her bridal style the few steps to the bed. He almost makes it, just stumbling a bit by the end. She lands on the bed with a bounce but only holds up her arms for him to join her. Vanessa's arms are Usnavi's favorite place in the world and maybe even more so today. Arms around his neck, hips undulating against him and her mouth so warm and plying under his, he feels strong in a way he rarely does because usually she's got enough strength for the both of them and he doesn't need to show off because she's this unwavering presence in bed and elsewhere. Is she giving over the reigns to him today? Is he up for that?

 

"What do you want me to do?" He asks against the velvet of her neck that he self-indulgently nuzzles, because that's where her hair smells like heaven.

 

She plays with the collar of his shirt, fingers brushing against his too hot skin, just barely.

 

"I wanna feel you against me," she says, pulling the first few buttons of his shirt open.

 

He sits up to take off all of his clothes (he's never been one to strip in any sort of enticing way) and when he turns back to her, there she is still in her adorable pink pajamas, still the most beautiful woman who ever lived, and she's waiting for him.

 

Historically, Vanessa has been… not the best at waiting, also not with her clothes. Either she takes them off as fast as she can (or doesn't take them off at all − pants down is often enough) or she makes an actual, long, careful show of taking them off for him, but then it's on purpose. This is one of her thus far non-existing days where she wants to be undressed by him. The velours of her shirt and tiny shorts, she's a present for him to unwrap, complete trust in her eyes. His hands are shaking with nervousness as he sheds the layers off of her and underneath she's wearing these red see-through thingies she bought last month (he dares to imagine she wore these for him today − they drive him up the fucking wall).

 

"Fuck…" He lets out.

 

She'll be the death of him, truly. Just when he's getting used to sex with her, getting his dick under control for more than five or ten minutes, she pulls this kind of tricks on him, turning into a cuddly kitty for the day, being all shades of soft under him. Off with the bra, a tiny thing that opens in the front, off with the panties down her long soft legs, and in between she's soaking wet, and shaven neat. That's also not for the every day, not that Usnavi cares either way.

 

She pushes on his shoulders, almost not at all, just her hands there and the faintest pressure. It's far from her typical "Can you go down on me?" bluntness but he takes the cue either way. Down he goes, kissing his way there, her neck, her chest, her flat stomach, blowing raspberries to make her snort, and down there between her legs where he belongs. She's staring down at him, she usually does, though there's no challenge in her eyes today. He strokes her lips with one finger, the wetness unbelievable. It's still so hard to wrap his mind around the fact that every day or so, he has _Vanessa_ 's legs wrapped around his shoulders and she's wet just for him, just because of him. Dreams do come true.

 

He gets to it immediately, as he does, going for the clit and hoping she enjoys the ride full speed, but then her hands are in his hair and she's _tssk_ -ing.

 

"Baby, slow," she reminds him.

 

He's not sure if this is a new kink of her but it really doesn't sound like that. This is nothing like these breakfast conversations where she loves to suggest new things to bring into the bedroom just when he's eating to make him spit it all out in surprise. No, Vanessa just wants soft and gentle today, and Usnavi can give her that, can't he? Featherlight kisses on the inside of her thighs, a thumb brushing against the clit to keep her interested, his other hand opening her up, one finger, another one, a slow in and out. His kisses get closer and closer to the fun bits again, and this time she nods at him in permission, but he barely darts out his tongue to flick it over her clit gently, testing her reaction. A moan, low and deep in her throat, but he's getting to her.

 

Vanessa is a landscape to explore all over again, with awesome results. It takes a while of playing around for her grasp on his hair to tighten but if she's allowed to turn the tables, so is he, and he's going to be teasing today. As it turns out, Vanessa is just as sensitive to his careful touches today as she usually is to his more passionate efforts. No matter how faint, she moans at every flick of his tongue, every pump of his fingers.

 

"Usnavi," she whispers. "Usnavi, I wanna…"

 

"Yeah?" He asks, wondering if he can awaken the tiger inside her if he tries long enough, even though it seems that it's been replaced by a kitten for the present.

 

"C'mere," she says, pulling on his arms. "Please, I wanna…"

 

He meets her up there for a kiss, deep and slow, his fingers still pushing inside her to keep her hot and ready. And ready she is. She grabs his wrist away from her, replacing his fingers with his dick and who is he to complain about the change? All warm and soft around him, and not just down there. Arms tight around his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist, they're like one person. One beautiful, tender person who is also a bit sweaty and can't stop with the whimpering.

 

" _Yes_ ," she moans, "Yes, right there."

 

He thrusts inside her, instinctively much slower than usual, and even though they've done this a thousand times, they've never done _this_ before. Not like this, not like they're a few rose petals away from being on the cover of a steamy novel.

 

"I love you," she says, over and over into his ear. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

 

And Usnavi too has never felt more in love than he is now, in Vanessa's arms. He wants to lift a thousand gallons of milk, climb up all the fire escapes of his block, run all the way to DR and back to make love to his beautiful girlfriend some more. It's not that their usual endeavors are devoid of romance. There is love in every quick humping and in all the blowjobs and every new thing Vanessa puts on the table for him to take or leave. They've built up a trust between the two of them and Vanessa lets him be himself like no girlfriend before. Maybe today she's just asking for him to let her be herself as well.

 

If Usnavi thought this gentle rhythm would help at all, his dick is having other thoughts. _Her first_ , he thinks, Vanessa should always come first. He slides a hand between their bodies, two fingers trapping her clit, trying to get her off before his dick betrays him. She's so smooth down there, and he feels her heartbeat pulsing through his fingers, a loud _thud_ that matches his. A gasp in the back of her throat and she's clenching down around him, too hot, too tight.

 

"Van… Vanessa…" He whispers and she kisses him wherever she can reach, neck, jaw, just below the ear, can't give enough.

 

He can't take any more of this. Her hands are clutching his back, her hips rolling with his a few last times and he's completely gone. Head tucked against her shoulder, he lets go, losing himself in her. He bucks his hips once, twice, and stays there at the third time, basking in the warmth of her.

 

"Usnavi…" She moans one last time, her body now going limp.

 

He feels himself turn to goo as well. This was all too good. Vanessa kills him day after day with her smiles and her hair and her legs and he's dead now, up in heaven. He rolls off of her, exhausted.

 

"Shower?" He asks.

 

She nods, already sleepy. Showers with Vanessa tend to be foreplay all over again, but not today. Warm water, sud all over, she seems to be just as interested in hugging as in actually getting clean. He washes her long hair for her and for once she lets him, lets him do everything. Once they're out, he wraps her in a large soft gray towel like a burrito and she giggles.

 

"Stay for the night," she asks. "Please?"

 

"Of course!" he promises. "Of course."

 

He grabs a pair of boxers from the drawer that's just for his stuff at her place and back in bed, the velours pink pajamas are just as soft against his skin as he remembered.

 

"G'night," Vanessa says. "Love you."

 

She snuggles into him and before long he hears her characteristic deep breathing. She's full asleep and Usnavi is alone to his thoughts and wonders.

 

Is she sick? Is this her way of telling him she's enjoying her last moments and dying soon? Is she cheating on him? That doesn't make any sense. Vanessa never would, of course, he chides himself for even thinking about it, and besides, don't they say that your girlfriend grows less attracted to you if she's cheating? Not exactly what happened. Is she pregnant? Impossible, she's very adamant about the fact that they are not having children before at least ten years, if at all. He finds dozens of possible reasons that he dismisses just as quickly and it feels like hours before he falls asleep.

 

He tells himself he can't tell anyone about this. It's personal and it's none of anybody's business if Vanessa confuses him sometimes. She's his to handle on his own. But the thought tugs in his mind, tugs sharper, until he can't stop himself and texts Benny to meet over lunch. The bodega closed for lunch break, he invites Benny over at his place and cooks. He needs the time and quiet to gather his thoughts. That's the great thing about being best friends with Benny − he just watches Usnavi cook, puts on some music on the radio and waits patiently.

 

"I have this friend," Usnavi starts, setting down the plates.

 

"Who knew you'd ever find one?" Benny says, digging in. He's always up for good food and Usnavi is always up for cooking.

 

Usnavi punches his shoulder − not too hard, Usnavi is not the toughest guy around and Benny's arms are rock hard.

 

"Shut it, you know I got friends."

 

"Right, right," Benny grins. "What about your friend?"

 

"He's, erm, _concerned_ about the way his girlfriend acted recently?" Usnavi hates that his voice turns out so squeaky but he can't help it.

 

Benny frowns and sets down his fork to listen. He stares at Usnavi and instantly, it's obvious that he _knows_ but Usnavi doesn't want to make it awkward so he keeps the charade going.

 

"Tell me about it," Benny says.

 

"Alright, so this guy's girlfriend, she's like super hot and perfect, you know?" Benny smiles. "And, erm, _very_ _confident_."

 

"Is she now?"

 

"Yeah," Usnavi breathes out awkwardly. "Like, knows what she wants, _in the bedroom._ "

 

He whispers the last part because he's not the kind to talk about that sort of things with the guys, and he's scared that Vanessa could find out. But extreme situation asks for extreme measures.

 

"Well, well, _well_ ," Benny replies, looking all too smug and eating again after the initial shock. "What a lucky guy."

 

Usnavi pretends to eat as well so he doesn't have to look at Benny, but the beans and rice hold zero interest to him now.

 

"And then yesterday, she − his girlfriend, that is − was acting totally different and he doesn't know what's wrong."

 

Benny pauses and raises his arm, patting Usnavi on the shoulder. Usnavi wants to shrug him off but he'll take any comfort he can get.

 

"Different how?"

 

"Like… soft and cuddly? Like a little kitty. Just gentle, you know?" Benny cocks his eyebrow. "In bed, I mean. She was all romantic and shit. _Why was she like that?_ "

 

Benny's face jerks up and he stares at Usnavi in disbelief.

 

"You're telling me you're worried because Vanessa was _gentle_?"

 

"I'm not worried, my friend is!" Usnavi yelps. "This ain't about me or Vanessa at all."

 

"Right, of course."

 

"He is concerned because his girlfriend acted very different than usual, I mean, wouldn't you be concerned if Nina just… wait, no, don't answer, I don't wanna think about you and Nina in bed."

 

Benny chuckles, but he remains otherwise silent, waiting for Usnavi to say more.

 

"She just wasn't like usual, man," Usnavi finally sighs. "I don't know why, she just wanted to… I dunno, 'make love'? Not have sex. Usually we… I mean, _they_ just have sex. This ever happened to you? No gross details."

 

"I dunno, buddy, Nina and I make sweet gentle love every day we're together."

 

" _Dios mío_ , I _just_ said no gross details!"

 

Benny smiles like the jerk he is and it takes a few bites before he speaks again.

 

"I don't wanna alarm you, but that's it, it's finally happened."

 

"What happened?"

 

Benny ceremoniously rests his chin on folded hands, making Usnavi almost piss himself with stress.

 

"I wasn't sure it'd ever come true to be honest, but here we are."

 

Usnavi grunts, frustrated.

 

"What is it then?!"

 

"Vanessa is in love with you."

 

Usnavi frowns.

 

"I… What are you talking about? We been together for six months now."

 

"And it only took that long for you to make her fall in love, that's a _good_ thing."

 

Usnavi thinks on that. All signs seem to point to that, now that Benny mentions it. Why now, why so sudden, he cannot say, but it does seem a lot like love.

 

"She's in love with me," he sighs, delighted.

 

Benny pats his head in congratulation and they finish their lunch without mentioning it again.

 

During the afternoon, radio silence from Vanessa and Usnavi almost wants to freak out again, but he decides to be brave and send that first text.

 

_my place tonight?_

 

The answer is almost instant.

 

_can I bring the lube? we can totally go past 2 this time_

 

 

As he answers that of course, they can totally go past two tonight, but are they talking his butt or hers, he realizes that this too is love, romance hidden everywhere. It only took one night of schmaltz to recognize.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you read this and enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment to tell me what you liked :) It really means the world to get feedback. You don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos or post a comment.


End file.
